Say It Aint So Sequel
by erickatie
Summary: Clark and Oliver confront each other on Chloe and Oliver's marriage....


**Say It Aint So Sequel…**

**By: Kathy-Lynn Brown**

Clark placed one last candle on the trunk in front of the sofa in the loft. He had lit candles and placed them around all around the loft and top it all off with a bouquet of fresh picked flowers on the desk. He smiled knowing that there was noway that Chloe would be disappointed in his attempt at being romanctic.

The sound of high heels clicking on the old loft floor told Clark that Chloe was there. He turned expecting to see her in a tank top and pair of jeans, but she was beautiful. She was wearing a long red-dress with spaghetti straps and her blond hair rested upon her shoulders.

"Wow, you look amazing." Clark was at a lost of words.

Chloe looks around the loft as she walks by Clark. "What is all of this?" She thought that maybe he was trying to win Lana back. She just shrugged the thought and walked over to the flowers to inhale the scent.

"I was hoping we could talk." He said softly.

She turned to him. "I would love to talk but the only thing is I have a dinner date with Oliver." She noticed how Clark's glow seemed to disappear. "He's here to help me get ready for the wedding."

Clark takes a deep breathe. He knew it was now or never. "Chloe,… I love you and I don't want you to marry Oliver. I want you to marry me."

Chloe stumbles. She couldn't believe what he was saying. All this time that she had been in love with him and he never once expressed any feelings other than a friendship towards her. How come now when everything was falling into place for her would he do something like this?

Clark walks over and kneels down in front of her taking her hand. "Chloe, will you marry me?" He takes a ring from his jacket and starts to take off the two karrat diamond ring that Oliver had given to her.

Tears fill Chloe's eyes. She gently squeezes her finger stopping Clark from removing the ring. "Clark,…" Her voice cracks. "I love Oliver and I'm marrying him." She walks over to the steps.

"Chloe,…" Clark says as he stands up. His face is filled with hurt.

She stops for a brief moment then she proceeds down the steps. Clark looks down at the ring that failed at comparison to Oliver's. He squeezes his hand until the diamond turns to dust. He had never hurt so much. Not even when Lana broke his heart to marry Lex.

The waitress pours two glasses of white wine. She smiles at Chloe and Oliver as she places the bottle into the wine bucket by the table, before she disappears.

"You look amazing tonight." Oliver grins.

Chloe looks distracted but she responds. "Thanks."

"So what's on my beautiful bride to be's mind?" He asks as he leans up to take her hand.

Chloe just couldn't get Clark asking her to marry him out of her mind. She didn't quiet know how to feel. "Oliver,… we can talk about anything right."

"Of course." He smiles that smile of his that could melt anyones heart.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat. "Clark asked me to marry him tonight."

Oliver leans back in his chair shocked. Clark never once made any attempt to show that he had any feelings for Chloe at all. "W-What did you say?"

"I told him the truth." She bit her bottom lip. "I told him that I love you. I'm marrying you." Every since she and Oliver had become friends she felt drawn to him in a way that she never felt drawn to anyone before. "Oliver, I love you. Your what I want."

He smiles a facade smile. "I love you too." He couldn't believe that Clark would do this to him. His blood began to boil beneath his skin.

Clark enters Chloe's apartment at the Talon. The room was empty except for some boxes in the corner. Clark looks around at how lonely it felt. How much he was going to miss her like crazy if she really left. He had to talk to her one more time. To explain to her about the evening before. He couldn't stand the thought of her not talking to him.

Oliver enters from the bathroom. He coughs suggestively letting Clark know that he was there. "Lost, Kent?"

Clark turns to Oliver. At any other moment he would have been happy to see him. They had became good friends but right now he just wanted to pound him like a nail into the wall. "Oliver Queen,…"

"You know I'm glad you're here. I was actually going to drop by the farm later." He walks around the counter to pour a glass of water.

Clark knew that Chloe must have told him about the conversation that he and Chloe had shared the night before. "Really what for?" He asked playing dumb.

Oliver takes a sip of the water. "Chloe told me about last night. Why, Clark? Why? I mean you just can't stand the thought of Chloe being happy can you? You just want to keep her around in case things don't work out with Lana and you can't find anyone-else. That's not fair to Chloe or me." He walks around the counter to look into Clarks eyes. "I love Chloe, Clark. I'd die for her…"

"So would I…" Clark snaps back.

Oliver nods. He knew Clark would in a heart beat but he knew it was for other reasons. "Clark,… you can mark my word. I know all your powers and I don't care that you can turn me to ashes with one glance. But if you try to ruin this for Chloe… I'll fight you till the death. And I know your weakness."

The door opens and Chloe enters carrying some bags. "Town is a mad house." She stops when she notices Clark and Oliver within inches of each other. "Whats going on?" She asked.

"Clark was just leaving." Oliver says.

Clark looks at Oliver as if he could punch him into the next century. He walks over to Chloe pausing to look her in the eyes. "I'll see you later." He leans down and kisses her on the cheek before exiting the door.

Oliver walks over and takes the bags from her. "You okay?"

She nods. "Yeah. Of course. I mean we're getting married in a week." She says. "I'm the happiest luckiest girl in the world." She leans up and kisses him softly on the lips.

Too Be Continued…


End file.
